Rock Your World
by Delicious Demon Butler
Summary: "I want you to live, to find love again & live," were the last words Sho spoke before dying in his wife's arms. Finding herself in the music he left behind Kyoko struggles to keep her promise. Along the way a blonde fairy & devilish rock star offer their salvation & respects. A tale of loss, love, & friendship. AU. Language, mild violence, citrus. Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Live

**this is a story idea that i have had for a long time. i just loved the beautiful idea of this whole situation. i hope i can deliver it to paper in the same pristine way it's been built up in my mind. after reading the manga, i've always fancied the notion of older, more matured characters who have had to go through some kind of life-altering change to grow up. i also fancied the idea of a decent fuwa sho and reino. anyway, i hope it's okay.**

**i don't own a fucking thing. **

* * *

Chapter 1 - To Live

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko stepped up to the microphone. The music started wafting around her. The largest crowd she has ever seen stood out before her in the vast auditorium. Armed with their colorful glow sticks and passionate energy of the music she creates, they bounced up and down chanting her name like a mantra.

"KYOKO! KYOKO! KYOKO!"

The gigantic screens on either side of the auditorium lit up with her gorgeous face. Long, auburn hair hung in tasseled curls around her. Fluffy bangs swept to the side, revealing the delicate lines of her jaw and the sheen of her eyes. Long lashes fluttered as she looked up and scanned the tens of thousands of people that came to see her perform. As her butterflies began to take calm, sweet dimples appeared on her flushed cheeks. Lips painted in a brilliant shade of red, parted and bloomed into a smile filled with such life.

"KYOKO! KYOKO! KYOKO!"

The soft music suddenly transitioned into a mellow dance tune, matching the wondrous rhythm of her eager fans. Slowly, the celebrity began to bob her head in tune to their enthusiasm as the words of the melody she wrote began to filter through her mind. Her wrists tingled with swirling adrenaline and her heart pranced with an unrivaled excitement, a decadent feeling of being wholly and entirely _alive_. Closing her eyes and relishing in this moment of pure glamour, she thought back to the man who had made this all possible for her…

_Sitting beside his hospital bed, she slipped her fingers into his and squeezed tightly. Tears fled her face like lost little fairies, seeking refuge from the grief that overwhelmed her soul. Resting her head down upon his arm, she sniffled and cried. _

"_It's okay," he said, looking upon her with tender eyes. Feeling her grasp tighten even more, the musician felt a choking in his chest. He had loved her more dearly and more passionately than anything else. For as long as he could remember, the only true dream he had was to live a long life with the woman he loved. He wanted to share children with her. Buy her the house that she couldn't possibly even dream about. The idea of waking up buried beneath the serene scent of her, going to bed draped in dreams of her allure… It was more than he deserved and so much more than he thought possible. But somehow she loved him. She __chose__ him, to share a life with, to build a future with. But unfortunately for them… Kami-sama had other plans in store for the nation's most perfect couple…_

"_Kyoko, please look at me," Sho pleaded, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. As she lifted her head, Sho admired the way her hair hung messily around her face, a few rogue strands stuck to her cheeks by the glue of her moistened skin. "How is it that you're still so beautiful? Even with the snot on your nose and sticky dimples?" She giggled, coughing softly and shook her head at him, making him smile handsomely. _

"_You're such a bully," she whimpered._

"_Come here," he said tugging her hand towards him. Seeing the concern glaze those eyes that still took his breath away, Sho chuckled. "What harm could you possibly do to me, you silly girl?" He teased, tugging with what little strength he had left. "I'm already dying, the least you could do for me is put your head here." He covered his heart with his left hand and tried not to release his own miserable emotions. "Please Kyoko, let me share what little life I have left with you."_

_Nodding, Kyoko slowly rose and crawled into her husband's hospital bed. She rested her head against his chest and felt how warm he was. Soft little pads of her fingertips curled into the cotton material of his white shirt. As much as she tried, she simply couldn't find a resolve. Her strength to support him eluded her like a fog in the summer. Feeling helpless, all Kyoko could do was beg and plead to the man she wanted to share a life with._

"_Please, Shotaro. Please… P-please don't leave me alone like this. I can't do it… How will I—," her voice choked as her throat closed up with emotion._

_His heart felt as if it had been crushed by a vice. "Oh my silly little maid, if you only knew how much I wish I could." Sho tenderly pressed is lips to her head and willed himself to remain firm. "Look at me, Kyoko. I want to look into those unbelievable eyes one last time."_

_Carefully, Kyoko pulled herself up and met her husband's weakened stare. "This isn't fair," she whispered. "Why is God doing this to us…"_

"_I'm sure…," Sho began, but found his voice refusing to acknowledge him. Sho pulled himself into a better sitting position and pulled Kyoko closer. His palm embraced her cheek, thumbs running over her lips and chin. He then eyed her brows and nose. "I'm sure that he has something much better in store for you."_

_Kyoko shook her head angrily. "That's bull."_

"_Listen to me. I need to tell you something and it's very important that you listen to me carefully." Sho cupped her face with both hands and forced her eyes to remain on him. "I love you so fucking much, Fuwa Kyoko. So much that my heart just can't stand it. But I refuse to let this be the end of you."_

_Kyoko shook her head in protest and grabbed his wrists firmly. "No, Sho, please don't say it. No, not yet—,"_

"_I love you and you deserve to move on," he forced through her objections. "You have spent your entire life catering to those around you. Whether for my parents, for your acting career and colleagues… For me as my wife, all you've done is live for others. I've had enough of that shit." Taking a moment, he swallowed a lump and pressed on. "You are a gorgeous young woman, Kyoko. If this has taught me anything it's that life is too damn short for you constrictions. You are talented, independent, resourceful, and the most kindhearted and compassionate person I have ever met. Therefore," Sho couldn't contain his ache any longer. Long streams of liquid escaped his eyes and rolled down his face. _

_Kyoko reached out and wiped them, sniffling again and trying with great effort to keep from interrupting what was to come. She nodded for him to go on._

"_Therefore, I need you to live. I want you to __**live**__ your life, Kyoko. Do what you want, when you want. Find happiness and joy in whatever your heart tells you to do. Don't think about whom it'll affect, or the consequences. If it feels right in your heart, then don't fucking think about it. Just get off your pretty little ass and go do it. Do whatever makes you feel __**alive!**__"_

_Kyoko shook her head again, vehemently with complaint. "I can't live without you, don't you understand that?"_

"_Yes you can! You will live without me and you will do something fucking grand! You __**will**__ live without me and you will enjoy yourself."_

"_Sho… I ca…"_

"_Promise me," Sho begged his façade crumbling before her. Now crying wholly himself, licked his lips and pleaded. "Promise me, Fuwa Kyoko that you __**will live**__, do it for me."_

_Reaching up, Kyoko kissed him passionately, desperately wanting to hold on to him as long as humanly possible. _

"_Promise me," he whispered against her._

"_I… I promise, Shotaro."_

_As she clung to him, Shotaro remembered the day she chose him over Tsuruga Ren. Deep down inside, the idol knew that she had affections for the actor, but regardless she had chosen Sho. He had always wondered in their two years together if she had made the wrong choice. In the end, she must've for Kami-sama had to interfere… Inwardly chuckling at his damned luck, he braced himself and did what was most difficult for him._

"_Promise me, my beautiful wife, that one day you will love again. You will move on and find someone new to build a future with." The blatant resistance to such a ridiculous notion was clearly evident in the look she gave him. Smiling tenderly, he kissed her achingly and uttered the last words he would ever say to her. "As my dying wish, promise me Kyoko, that you will love again."_

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sung her heart out to the world. A visage of a man that she struggled to survive without plagued her memory as the melody seeped into her soul, encouraging her continue. Pulling the mic from its stand, Kyoko clapped her hands with the crowds and danced across stage, from one end to the other, using their support as a pillar for a tribute.

A couple of hours zipped on by as if only minutes had passed. Out of breath and covered in sweat, she took center stage. With her fingertips she swiped away the sweat-seasoned tears from her eyes and bowed deeply to the entire audience multiple times.

"I would like to thank you all for such a spectacular welcome home!" She said into her mic, which stirred up a chaotic wave of cheers and screams that seemed to last forever. When it all finally calmed a bit, she licked her lips and continued. "I would like to dedicate this tour to the person dearest to me! That is each and every single one of _you!_

"KYOKO! KYOKO! KYOKO!"

Laughing with joy, she bowed her thanks once again. _Do you see how they cheer, Shotaro?_ She thought. _They're cheering for me, for us. They cheer for the memory and the gift you've given me. I promise I'll always cherish this, my dearest Shotaro._

* * *

Sitting in the destitute of loneliness that was his bedroom, he lifted the crystal glass to his lips and drunk heavily of the Scotch that filled it. The large flat-screen television that hung on the wall before the bed, flickered with images from the concert. When a shot of her flushed face appeared, he quickly grabbed the remote and hit pause. She had grown so very much since the last time that he had seen her. When he left Japan, she was still a young actress who had chosen to move on with the love of her life, a simple idealistic musician who would never amount to anything, or so Kuon believed. But in the end, Fuwa Sho became the most successful musician in decades and Kyoko? Followed suit with acting… until now…

Finishing off his libation, Kuon banged his head back against the grey cushioned headboard and sighed deeply. The agony that stemmed from her rejection was far too much for the foreigner to process. It was in that moment that he recognized his failure as a person. So wrapped up in his affections for her, he had inadvertently sacrificed the career he worked so hard to build. With those four little words, _I choose Fuwa Sho,_ she shattered his peace of mind and made his existence in Japan utterly insufferable. With his tail tucked between his legs, Ren fled back to Los Angeles and reclaimed his identity as Hizuri Kuon.

Many, many women shared his bed since then, satiating the physical demands of his being. But in each and every single one of them all he saw looking back was the reflection of a toy, a piece of trash to pass the time from loneliness to longing. Each and every one showed him everything he had grown to love to immensely about a certain young lady named Mogami Kyoko. As much as he wanted to forget her, to forget that she had ever existed in his life, he couldn't.

Kuon became so focused on obliterating his time as Tsuruga Ren, that three years had whipped by without contact from anything that would be a trigger to his Asian lifestyle. Takarada Lory became a fleeting memory of amusement. His perfect acting record was nothing more than a dream amidst the nightmares of blood and lost love. Kyoko… she became the fog that clouded his acceptance of any female companionship that wasn't bathed in sex; a fog that would hunt him down and swarm him in the future to come…

Crawling off the bed, he opened the small cabinet of his nightstand and pulled out his most prized Scotch. Uncapping it, he poured himself another a double. The bottle found a new home atop the nightstand for convenience. Taking another starving sip, he leaned back and stared at the face on his TV. Even with rosy red cheeks and a smile that stretched for miles, even with eyes that shone like diamonds, Kuon could see the pain and loss that haunted the young woman. _I wish I knew sooner…_ he thought forlornly. _Kyoko, I'm so sorry…_ Memories of four months ago suddenly washed over him…

_Kuon came home one morning from an evening of wretched debauchery to find Takarada Lory sitting in the luxurious living room of his parents' typical Californian beach mansion. Averting his gaze from his once second-father, he tried to flee up the stairs to the cave of his bedroom, but was stopped by his father. When summoned to the living room, he noticed everyone's miserable expressions and felt his heart stop beating for that instant. Looking to the cosplayer, he was further surprised to see him attired in such simple clothing—tan slacks and a black turtleneck sweater. Kuon sat down beside the president on the velvet setee and swallowed his dread. _

"_Kyoko?" He whispered._

_Lory nodded. "Yes, it involves her," the elder stated matching his English. "I assumed it was time to tell you."_

_Looking to his parents, Kuon noticed that they were unusually silent and bore the complexions of the guilty. Turning back to Lory, Kuon furrowed his brows and stood up slowly. "Unless she's dead, I don't give a shit." Turning around, he started to storm off. But the next words he heard blew his mind._

"_Fuwa Sho is dead, Kuon."_

_Feeling his mouth go dry and his adrenaline come to a slamming halt, the former actor forced him around to face this new revelation. "What did you just say?"_

_Kuu cleared his throat stood to join his son. He patted him lightly on the shoulder. "It's true. We never told you this because, well to be quite frank you seemed like you didn't want anything to do with her anymore."_

"_Especially with all of those women you bring home," Juliena added. "We weren't sure if you were ready to know—,"_

"_How long have you all known about this?" Kuon snapped irately. Beside him, strong hands formed into dangerously taut fists. _

"_He passed away one year ago from degenerative heart disease," Lory stated matter-of-factly, completely unfazed by the man's behavior. "I informed your parents a few short months after the fact."_

_Kuon knew that he should have been much angrier than he felt, but they were right. If they tried to tell him when it happened, would he have even taken the time to listen? He was an impregnable wall of guilt and rage, stemmed from a broken fucking heart. But hearing this now, he immediately thought to Kyoko. She was a compassionate woman, an individual who thrived off her emotions and affections for those around her… "Kyoko…"_

"_She has been better," Lory replied. "It has been a very long year, but I think she is finally learning to live again." Seeing the evidence of tears pooling in the young man's eyes, Lory was a bit shocked. "So you do still love her."_

Tossing back the rest of his drink, Kuon rudely slammed the glass onto the wooden table and slid down into the comfort of his thick blankets and sinking pillows. He ended up returning to Japan with Lory after learning such news, but even so… He didn't have the courage to face her. Recalling the decisive moment of her choosing Fuwa, the foreigner felt that he didn't have the right to see her, to offer his condolences. After all, when she rejected him all he did was wish the worst possible things for their relationship. In the end, those fucking wishes came true. He never could have imagined them to be in such a tragic presentation. He never wanted such a tragedy for her.

Raking the long blonde strands of hair from his face, he rolled onto his side, grabbed the remote and hit play, letting the sounds of her voice lull him to sleep. His lids gently laid over his full eyes, laying way to disturbing contemplations. _I never realized you could sing so beautifully, Kyoko… Mogami-san… Fuwa-san… Fuwa Kyoko…_


	2. Chapter 2: Ren

**Chapter 02: Ren**

Stepping out onto her private terrace, Kyoko walked up to the white metal railing of her balcony. Thin fingers were tightly wrapped around a white mug of piping hot green tea. Raising the cup to her mouth, she savored the warmth of the steam as it veiled her face. After taking a small sip, she lifted her eyes and took in the brilliance of this beautiful city. Cars were racing around the streets, a vast number of people dressed so wonderfully in myriad assortment of styles, walking quickly to either work or school or some other engagement. Raising her head higher, the young woman saw that the sky was beautifully clear and the sun bright and inviting. "This is going to be a good day," she thought happily.

Fifteen minutes went by easily as she relished nature and finished her tea. Afterwards, she walked back into her bedroom, not bothering to close the sliding glass door. The wind was refreshing and made her feel alive. Kyoko walked into the kitchen, washed her cup, and placed it upon the dish drainer.

As she wiped her hands dry, she glanced to the digital display on the microwave, 7:45. "Oh shit," she cursed, running back into her bedroom. Kyoko quickly stripped out of her clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor and rushed into the bathroom. Turning the knob for the hot water, she raked her long hair back and pulled it up into a messy bun. "Lory-san is going to kill me," she muttered, wrapping a hair-tie around the up do. Twirling back to the shower, she tested the water and hopped in, shaking her head with disappointment. "I can't believe I'm going to be late again."

* * *

Silver, reflective elevator doors parted with a loud chime. Long, light blue denim clad legs stepped out of the small space into the long, wide hallway. The carpets were still red and the subtle sweet scent that usually lingered in the air, all had remained absolutely unchanged. Slipping his strong fingers into his pockets, Kuon closed his eyes and recalled his acting days here in Japan. It took him six years to reach the top. He had managed to stand on equal ground with his father's fantastic reputation, one more project and he most likely would have surpassed the older Hizuri. But then _that_ happened… His life had changed so drastically. Nothing mattered after that except for the unbearable desire to escape.

Reaching the double doors to his second-father's office, Kuon went for the polished golden handle but found that he just didn't have the guts to go through with it. Retracting his hand slowly, his brows furrowed with a flourish of painful memories. It was in this office three years ago when she had told him that she was going to marry Fuwa. It was within the walls of this stupid building that he had met her and fallen so hopelessly in love with her… What was the point of returning now? Shaking his head, he stepped away from the doors, looking up the beautiful mahogany color with empty eyes.

Long forgotten feelings welled up like an unleashed spring. He needed to leave this place before it consumed him. Turning deftly on his heels, he raked his hair back and closed his eyes, brows wrinkled with the efforts of erasing all that came at him. _I must forget it all. I can't think about it now, I can't think about her yet, I'm not ready. Can't think about…_

"Ouch!"

Not paying attention to where he was going, he inadvertently bumped into someone, a woman from the sounds, and feels, of it. Groaning, his hands found the carpet. Kuon pushed himself up, bracing himself on one hand, he rubbed his eyes. Opening them to face the victim of his carelessness, his mouth fell open with astonishment.

Kyoko stared at this gorgeous man above her. Lengthy flaxen hair curtained his face, shadowing his complexion lightly. But his eyes were wide and filled with recognition. Admiring the depth of the stare he gave her, she finally noticed the color of that gaze. _Green… Just like…_ the young woman gasped with recognition. "Corn…" she said quietly. Involuntarily her fingers rose up to his face, brushing aside the veil of hair. The light poured across his profile, making his features more noticeable. "Oh my god, Corn… is that you?" She asked him with disbelief, heart pounding within her chest.

Every single thought that Kuon had in this moment instantly vanished the moment that she touched him. It was as if something deep inside of him came to life, for the first time a very, very long time. It was almost as if his entire body had been in some sort of slumber for the past three years. All of his senses were suddenly acutely aware of their surroundings. One touch… and she blew him away.

Kuon looked into her bright, blossomed honey eyes and saw a darkness hidden inside that he couldn't explain. Her lips looked fuller somehow, natural and enticing. Beautiful tresses the color of vibrant ginger lay fanned out in a mess of soft curls, the strands of her bangs shielding the lines of her eyes from him. Even her voice had aged gracefully. Subconsciously, he had had covered her hand with his, giving it a small squeeze.

"Is it really you, Corn?" Kyoko asked tenderly. Moisture welled up around her eyes, soaking her lashes. In all of the years that had passed between them, she never could have imagined that she would bump into him like this. In fact, she never believed that she would ever see her fairy prince ever again. Yet… Here he was.

Listening to her words, the gentle way she referred to him as she once did as a child, was making him melt inside. If he confessed that he was indeed that fairy boy, what would she do? _If I had told her back then, would she have chosen me? Would she accept me now if she knew that I was also her Tsuruga Ren…? Wait, I was never really hers, was I…?_

Vastly afraid of doing something dumb, Kuon took a deep breath and shoved every single emotion he felt to the side. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the switch that he had spent three years creating. With a bit more effort, he hit it. Crawling back, he pushed into a stance and stared at her sprawled body. _She has matured, _he thought. Clad simply in ripped skinny jeans with a white tank top, he saw that her body had filled out. The curves of her breasts and hips were fuller but her waist was still small. Three years and the object of his desires had grown so much more beautiful, sexier. _Must have been marriage…_ he added bitterly.

Kyoko retracted her forgotten hand and pushed up onto her elbows, unable to take her eyes off this strangely familiar man. His appearance was her dearly beloved fairy in every possible way, but the coldness of the stare he now gave her… No, this couldn't be Corn, could it?

Kuon offered her his hand. _"Need some help?"_ he asked in English. Noticing the surprise at his language usage, he smiled. _"Do you not understand me?"_

Noticing his mocking expression, Kyoko shoved his hand aside and pulled herself up. Patting her jeans off and straightening her shirt, she continued to gawk at him, heart sinking with disappointment. _"No, I understand you just fine,"_ she retorted.

His eyes widened. _Wow, her English has gotten so damn good. It's almost as good as mine._ _"I'm sorry," _he muttered. _"I wasn't watching where I was going."_

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?"_ The celebrity asked, not bothering to acknowledge the apology. _"Are you here to see Lory- Takarada-san?"_

_Lory-san?_ Kuon narrowed his eyes at the familiarity that was now apparent between the two. As he thought about it, he supposed it couldn't be helped. Lory had always been very much a father figure in her life. He loved and cared for his former LoveMe Number One no less than a daughter, so why wouldn't their relationship, their bond grow over the years. Opening his mouth for a reply, Kuon found that he never got the opportunity to say anything at all.

"Kyoko!" A velvety, smooth voice called out from behind her.

Kyoko turned about and smiled brightly. "Oh my god, hi!" She returned the greeting happily.

Raising his head, he looked to the intruder and was further taken aback. _"No way,"_ he whispered, too quietly for her to hear it. Kuon regarded the rock star carefully, feeling the poison of jealousy starting to course through him.

Dressed handsomely in black loose fitting denim pants and a plain V-neck cotton shirt of the same color, Reino walked up to Kyoko, a large bouquet of long-stemmed red roses in arm. "Aren't you running late?"

"Excuse me, Beagle-san," she said teasingly. "Aren't you arriving _after_ me? Doesn't that make you more late?"

Soft, thin lips spread in a sensuously alluring smile. Leaning forward, he kissed her on the cheek, moving his mouth to her ear. "You look so fucking beautiful today."

Sheepishly, she tucked some wild strands behind her ear. "Flirt," she quipped. "I bet you say that to every woman."

"Okay..," Reino answered taking a step back. "But how many of those women would I actually get roses for?" He handed them over and grinned when she smelled them, eyes sparkling.

"You didn't have to do this for me."

"Of course I didn't have to. Just say thanks and smile for me."

"Thanks," she snapped sardonically, but smiling nonetheless.

Kuon rolled his eyes. He recalled the incident in Karuizawa and how much she had loathed this Beagle asshole. Now, she stood across him, chatting so casually, intimately even. _Don't tell me that he's taken Fuwa's place?_ The foreigner thought with repulsion. _Please let it be a phase… Kyoko, you deserve so much better than… _Realizing how stupid his thoughts were, he started chuckling quietly to himself. _Like I have the right to say anything. _

Reino turned his head towards the blonde stranger as if seeing him for the first time. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Kyoko looked over at Kuon and shook her head. "No, we just kind of bumped into each other." Hugging the flowers to her chest, she walked up to the American. _"So, you never answered my question—," _The sounds of the double doors opening stopped her. They all turned towards the noise.

A casually dressed Lory stepped out with slightly furrowed brows. He saw his best friend's son first and was immediately surprised by his presence. "Ren, what are you doing here?" He asked loudly.

Emerald eyes doubled in size. "No…" he muttered. Spinning around to Kyoko, Kuon felt all air flee his lungs. _Oh fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck… _He thought. _This can NOT be happening right now._ Stepping towards the love of his life, he stretched his hand out to her. "Kyoko," he spoke slowly. "Let me exp—,"

"Ren?" Kyoko muttered, her arms fell to her sides, two dozen long-stemmed flowers tumbling to the ground around her feet. Her eyes watered and her whole body burned with humiliation. "_Ren?!"_ She repeated with emphasis. "Like, Tsuruga _fucking_ _Ren?!_" Kyoko began to walk away. Even when Reino reached out and gently touched her shoulder, she shrugged it off roughly. "Don't touch me!" Kyoko shouted.

"Let me explain, Kyoko, please!" Kuon pleaded.

"No!" Kyoko yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm such a… God, I'm such a fucking idiot!" Turning away, she ran down the hallway and disappeared behind the door labeled "Stairs."

Offering the blonde hair man a glare of rage and distrust, Reino broke into a run after her, leaving the former actor to stew in this catastrophe.


	3. Chapter 3: Unburdened

**Chapter 03: Unburdened **

"Why should I let you?" Reino snapped irately, staring with fury-drenched lilac eyes at the taller bastard before him. "I'm not in the business of making her cry," he added bitterly turning towards the flight of stairs.

After they ran off, Kuon knew that he needed to salvage the situation by his own merit. If he didn't then he'd never be of any use to her later. What was the point of flying all the way back to Japan, to this country where his heart had been so wholly mutilated if he couldn't do what he came here to do? So when the moment had passed, he fled after them both. Now as he stood before Reino, he felt a desperation starting to drown his heart. Kuon instinctively reached out and grabbed the singer's arm with great force.

"I'm the one who fucked up," he said loudly, voice slightly shaky. The actor knew that he was an idiot for trying to play the tough guy. Overwhelmed with an array of different emotions, he honestly had not a single clue as to how to handle seeing the woman he loved so dearly, after such a long time. Caught between the strings of jealous anguish and solemn sympathy, he played the only part he found security in—the jackass.

Regarding the man carefully, Reino could feel his own possessiveness fighting to deny him this opportunity. Having watched Kyoko hit the rock bottom of grief and then slowly crawl back out, with excruciating effort, he didn't want to risk any more pain upon that delicate heart. It was only recently that she had finally decided to give dating a try, and she had chosen to try it with him…

Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and swept a deep breath through his anger-ridden body. Suddenly, Reino remembered that day three years ago when he had bumped into Kyoko, tears like rivers flowing from her eyes. Taking her back to his apartment, he offered her coffee and listened as she weighed the decision before her, a choice that would inevitably shape her fate. Should she choose Sho, her best friend and a man she had loved for many years? Or was she to choose Ren, the man who filled her body with the passion to live? One was safe, one was a risky adventure… In the end, Fuwa had won.

Long-lashed lids slid back to reveal the flames of his hatred for Ren. These cold eyes knew the truth of the actor's horrid past, one he was sure Kyoko would forgive if her feelings for him came to rise; feelings that, if risen to the surface, would most definitely suck Reino down to the background… The longer he stared into Kuon's green eyes, the harder he found it to believe that this could be the same person as the infamous Tsuruga Ren, the same man that could that had once held her heart.

"I don't…" Kuon began, but realizing that he had nothing of significance to say, he stopped midway. Gauging the expression that caped the Ghoul's face, he knew he was asking for something from someone who loved her. As much as it angered him that that so many people felt such strong affections for Kyoko, he couldn't help but feel a deep, rooted empathy with them as well. She was not a difficult woman to fall in love with, but a tsunami of a woman to love so loyally. "I don't have anything to say to you that will make you hate me less," Kuon found his voice, mixed with confidence and determination. Seeing the narrowing of that stern glare, the blonde knew he was close. "But this is my mistake. Let me fix it."

Violently shrugging his arm free, Reino turned to Kuon, fisted hands hung to his sides, grazing his denim clad thighs. "Why ask me?" Reino forced through latched teeth.

"Because she's yours now, isn't she?" Kuon answered almost immediately. The widening of lavender eyes told him that maybe that was not entirely a fact.

Tsking, Reino looked away, shoving away the black demons that threatened release. Unable to meet those green eyes, he exhaled slowly and dropped his head. "If you hurt her, so help me god, I'll destroy you."

Nodding once, Kuon broke into a run down the stairs, taking two steps at a time with his long legs.

* * *

"Are you sure what you did was correct?" Yashiro asked Lory. They sat across one another in the president's ridiculously spacious office, sipping red tea from bone china white teacups. Dressed semi-casually in tan slacks and black turtle neck sweater, the manager crossed his leg and raised a brow at the former cosplayer. "Aren't you just stirring up trouble where it shouldn't exist?"

Smiling broadly, Lory nodded his head calculatingly. "Perhaps." The wafting steam billowed across his nose, the scent filling his sense with a wonderful sense of peace. "I think it's time Kyoko learned to move on, learned to love again."

Chuckling, Yashiro rested the cup back into its saucer. With his fingertip, he shoved his glasses up upon the bridge of his nose and scrutinized his superior-slash-close friend. "While I do agree that Kyoko-kun has to move forward in life, why involve Kuon? Wouldn't her new boyfriend suffice for such a task?"

"He would if he was indeed the object of her desire," Lory answered with a gentle snicker. "I don't doubt Kyoko's feelings for the idol, but you must understand Yuki-kun that if the hands of fate did not intervene three years ago, then Kyoko would more than likely already be wedded to our baka Kuon."

Intrigued by this new revelation, Yashiro leaned forward and slid the cup and saucer onto the wooden coffee table. Folding his hands together, he leaned back and rested them in his lap. "Well, well, well, Lory-san. Just what have you been keeping from me all this time?"

Lory laughed evilly.

"If you want my assistance, then pray tell, share away."

"This must never leave this office," Lory replied, voice quickly shifting to a stern tone. "Kuon cannot find out about this from us. Only from Kyoko, if she ever decides to share it." When the manager nodded, Lory also finished his tea. Setting the cup aside on the empty cushion beside him, he cleared his throat and told a story.

* * *

"Kyoko!" Kuon shouted. His eyes caught her form grabbing the railing and then propelling herself around the corner with such speed he cursed mentally. _Dammit, she's always so fast. _Putting more force behind his own legs, he raced to catch up to her. "Kyoko, will you just stop and listen to me?!"

Kuon could feel a burning sensation spreading from the center of his chest. The muscles in his legs and even his arms were starting to complain about the torment of taking so many flights of stairs. Since his chase began, they had flown down three flights already. After spending so much time on alcohol and women, with little in between to actually workout properly, the actor was starting to realize how out of shape he was and it irritated him to no end.

As they spun around another corner, he noticed the miscalculation in her step. Eyes doubled, heart lurched, and his body pulled forward with mounting concern. "Kyoko!"

She skipped the last two steps before the next landing, but her feet weren't necessarily prepared for the catch and she slipped. Her ankle twisted painfully and her body fell into a heap upon the wide platform. Long, gorgeous eaves of tasseled ginger hair spread out about her face, hiding her pained expression.

Upon reaching her, Kuon fell to his knees and moved towards her, hands stretched out before him. "Kyoko, are you—"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

Kuon froze, swallowing the guilt in his throat. Gradually he pulled his arms back, never allowing his eyes to leave her. They fell on her back and watched intently as her body rose and fell with heavy breaths. He couldn't remember the last time his heart had beat so fiercely that it threatened an escape. Lungs felt like lead beneath the arms of his ribs, sweat kissed his brow and neck, but worst of all… His chest ached with a long forgotten yearning for her that only seemed to have mutated over the past few years. The urge to sweep her into his arms had never been as strong before that Kuon felt he would betray himself if she didn't speak soon. But the silence stretched along with his impatience.

Suddenly Kyoko flung her head back as she sat up, untamed hair falling around her. Combing it back and out of her eyes, she gently pulled her knees to her chest and rubbed her ankle, but the searing pain made her flinch and cry out softly. Scrunching her eyes, she cursed herself for being such a damn klutz.

Blonde-lashed eyes fell to her fingers around her leg. His body moved of their own volition, sliding his palm beneath her calf. He pulled her leg into his lap, ignoring her protests. Carefully, Kuon slipped off her shoe and sock pushed the fabric of jeans up her leg, making her flinch again. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lory's voice resonated in her ears—_**Ren…Ren…Ren...**_— filled Kyoko with immeasurable amounts of shock and humiliation. He had treated her like a stranger, mocked her even. Feeling wholly embarrassed and furious, she ran away. She didn't know what else she was supposed to do. Three years had passed between them since they last saw each other and this was how he greeted her, with ridicule. But of course, like everything else in her life, things never go according to plan. Case and point? This goddamned ankle.

Kyoko watched nervously as familiar fingers tenderly examined her swelling ankle. The warmth of his skin touching her was enough to bring back a flourish of memories that she swore she had forgotten. That distinct scent of sandalwood and vetiver that was his cologne engulfed her nose with each inhalation of breath, sending chills down her spine. There was time when she would make excuses to get close to him, just so she could bath in the fragrance of him. Closing her eyes, Kyoko tilted her head back and imagined how amazing it was to have him surround her—her clothes, her pillows, hair—a time when she couldn't imagine a life without him in it. The light tugging of her sock being replaced upon her foot shook her from the dream, sending a stampede of red across her complexion.

"Come on," Kuon said simply. "We need to get you checked out." Without bothering to wait for her response, he crept closer, handed her the lonely shoe and heaved her up into his arms, bridal style. Kuon used every agonizing effort to keep his eyes off of hers. Fear of what he may inadvertently do, boiled beneath the surface. "Hold on tight," he added. "Wouldn't want you to fall again." When she didn't do as so, he gulped and braved a look into her eyes. Surprised to find them staring attentively at him, Kuon licked his lips and tried not to blink. "Please."

Hesitantly, Kyoko snaked her trembling hands around his neck and held on securely. He started his ascension of the stairs taking care so as not to shake her leg too much. Kyoko could feel his fingers through the denim as they dug into her flesh. Then there were the fingers around her back, snugly resting along her waist. Her heart refused to falter in its dance. The hardness of muscle pressed along her body, making her shiver with recollection of its comfort against her bare skin. "Ren…" she whispered subconsciously.

Upon hearing his name, Kuon stole a glance. Feeling his breath hitch at her contemplative expression, the actor could almost feel the blunt of her thoughts. Running his gaze along her face, he admired the slenderness of her neck, the multiple piercings that now decorated her ear, and most of all the plumpness of soft lips that he had spent years craving. Unable to break away, he opened his mouth and apologized, voice low and coarse. "I'm sorry for behaving that way with you, Kyoko."

_Kyoko…_ _the way he says my name… It's too familiar…_ Kyoko met his eyes curiously. They were so unbelievably green, like fresh leaves of a spring tree. His eyelashes and hair were so very blonde, almost golden like the sheen of the sun on a summer day. But beneath this strange mask, there laid the same defined jaw, the same dimples, the same resolve that had made her heart skip.

Catching herself staring, she cleared her throat and dropped her eyes. "Why… why did you do it?" Kyoko asked sheepishly.

Kuon finally turned his attention before him as he climbed another flight. Knowing that there was no reason to lie anymore, that there truly was no reason for it, inwardly he ceded defeat to his still lingering feelings for her. "Seeing you again after so long, I found myself still feeling bitter," he confessed humbly. "It was like the day you chose Fuwa all over again. I became defensive and…" he sighed and then smiled slightly, "and I acted like a moron."

Startled by his admission, Kyoko gawked at his profile with disbelief. The memories of that night stabbed her with regret for hurting Ren, which was then replaced with her dying husband's teary eyes and a new sort of guilt stung her. _Three years and everything is still just as complicated as it was back then…_ "I'm sorry, Ren."

The depth of emotion that made up those three words pulled Kuon's eyes to her. His feet stopped upon the platform before the next set flight, hands holding her body closer to him. Tears fell like dew drops down her cheeks. "Kyoko…"

"It was the hardest decision that I had ever made," Kyoko continued. The dam that had shielded all of these chaotic emotions from ever sinking in, suddenly buckled and broke. All of the words that she had ever wanted to say, the things she could never even admit to herself, suddenly flew out of her like unleashed, captive birds seeking freedom for the first time. "I… I wish I didn't have to choose, wish I was never placed in such a position. Hurting you was never what I wanted, Ren. I always wanted to see you happy in life." Sniffling, Kyoko lifted her chin and looked longingly into his eyes. "But I wanted the same thing for Shotaro. I loved you both so much. I did what I thought would be best for everyone, but…"

Kuon watched as her brows furrowed and her voice broke horribly, the dew drops escalating to waterfalls of heartbreak, and him helpless to alleviate it in anyway.

"But then he died. You disappeared and he died. I can't help but wonder that… maybe that was my punishment for choosing wrong…" Unable to contain the flurry of her melancholy, Kyoko buried her face against his shoulder and sobbed.

Kindly, Kuon pressed his lips to her in a chaste kiss. As his arms brought her closer to him, Kuon rested his head against Kyoko's and comforted her in silent astonishment. Spending so many of his days and nights wrapped in the arms of nameless women to forget about his own selfish ego, he had not considered once the burdens that everyone else involved had been carrying, especially Kyoko. Lost, bitter, and dejected he roamed the lost woods of his misery like a broken puppy expecting Fuwa and Kyoko to always dance to the tune of eternal marital bliss. _What a jackass…_ he thought ashamedly.

"You made him happy, Kyoko. He died a happy man, I'm sure of it." The low voice was seasoned with tears of his own. "You filled his life with lots of joy and love. You shouldn't feel bad about that."

"I can't help it!" Kyoko screamed against him, voice muffled and barely comprehensible through her weeping. "How… how could you know that…"

"I just do," Kuon interrupted firmly. "I remember how much Fuwa loved you. Being able to share his life with you, no matter how short, was probably the best thing he could have asked for." Unsure of whether his words brought her any semblance of comfort, the actor spoke the words that filled his own sense of serenity, feeling that Fuwa's wouldn't be very different at all. "Your love helped him live, Kyoko. I just know that it did."

Raising her head, Kyoko sniffled again and began to bob her head up and down in understanding. "Watching him die was the hardest thing I have ever done, Ren. Falling in love and devoting my life to him, only to have it taken from me… It was a nightmare."

Feeling her stir, he looked down to meet her eyes. There was a new, darkened determination in the golden glaze of her glistening stare. And it unexpectedly made him nervous.

"I can't do that again, I can't live through something like that again."

"You won't have to. Kyoko—"

"I know I won't," she interrupted, smiling sadly. "I know I won't because I've decided that I'll never love again."


End file.
